Evil in the air
by Snowleopard2488
Summary: When Hilda Berg is offered with a deal she supposedly cant deny, what will she choose? (rated k because i think that means available for all ages. please help xD)
1. A Starting Deal

Authors Note: Hi! I'm new, and um, yea... I came up with this while i was bored... XD any who, I don't own Cuphead or any of the characters from it

enjoy pplzez

Hilda Berg floated above inkwell island one, ignoring shouts from below trying to get her attention. She didn't open her eyes until she felt a splash of water on her. She opened her eyes and looked down.

A familiar figure was waving at her, standing amongst a flower and mermaid. Hilda floated down and hopped off her cloud next to them. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently. The clown answered, "we were thinking of going to The casino tonight! Cala thought of it"

Hilda sighed turning away. "Sorry Bep, not selling my soul again"

she was just about to leave, when Cagney grabbed her shirt collar, and started dragging her in the direction of inkwell hell.

"Just come on! We won't do that again! We have more common sense now, Sheesh"Cagney groaned as Hilda struggled against his grip.

Beppi and Cala Maria caught up with them quickly. "Cagney! You know you shouldn't drag people places!" Cala said sternly, as Cagney avoided her gaze so he wouldn't be turned to stone.

Beppi laughed as Cangey grumbled and let Hilda go. He helped her up, and blushed slightly. Hilda brushed the dirt off her dress.

Hilda kept walking with them, knowing Cangey would drag her the whole way there if he had to.

Though at first glance the group seemed innocent enough, no one really knew the hell they had gone through.

As they passed the railroad that was in between Inkwell hell and Inkwell Island three, they noticed The phantom express wasn't there tonight. "Wonder if they're at the casino too" Beppi wondered. "Doubt it. Though, maybe. Not all of them seem up to it" Cangey said, looking back at the railroad as they made their way to the casino.

They opened the door, to the loud noises and cigarette smell of the Casino. Cala Maria coughed, not being used to the air. Beppi and Hilda walked in, leaving Cagney with Cala.

The loud music and laughter came from one area of the casino, as more laughter came from the other. Hilda spotted Cuphead and Mugman at it again, playing at the craps table.

She laughed, as she turned towards the music following Beppi into the crowd of people. She struggled to about the front of the crowd, and and smiled as she listened to the singer. She was dressed up in a black shirt, with white leggings and a short gold skirt.

Suddenly Hilda felt a soft touch, but was quickly pulled aside brutally. She heard a door close, and she suddenly was in darkness.

"Hilda Berg, Resident of Inkwell Isle one.." a voice said out of the darkness. Hilda got up, looking around in the darkness. "I, have a deal for you.." the room gained some light, and Hilda finally saw who was speaking.

"Devil" Hilda growled, lunging at him. The devil laughed and dodged as she landed on the ground. "I have a deal for you. Would you, like to replace that good for nothing King Dice?"

Hilda was taken aback by the question. She stared at him, before looking down at the ground still in shock. "I will, give you till midnight tomorrow to think about it." And with that she was gone.

She woke up, in the middle of the casino, a worried Beppi standing over her. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Beppi said, hugging her.

She smiled, and kissed him. His eyes opened in Surprise, as he blushed madly. Hilda blushed as well, surprised by herself.

As Beppi pulled away, he still stared. "I'm, sorry! I, I don't know what-""no! It's fine! I, I love you Hilda Berg, and I always have. But, I didn't think you felt the same."

Hilda blushed looking down. "I hope, this doesn't ruin our friendship" Hilda shook her head. "No, no, I love you too.." Beppi smiled, and lifted up her chin.

"If, you're ready, would you, be my, girlfriend?" He whispered, looking like a tomato at this point. Hilda smiled and nodded.

Beppi smiled widely, and hugged her. Hilda hugged him back, and laughed slightly. "You alright?" Beppi asked. "Y-yea, I'm fine" Hilda stuttered.

Beppi helped her up, and they walked back to the exit. Beppi signalled to Cagney and Cala to join them.

"Is, everyone, alright?" Cala asked, panting as she and Cagney joined them. "Yeah, we're all good. But we should probably get home. Hilda isn't doing too well."

Hilda squirmed at this. "I'm doing fine" "No you're not!" Cala snapped. "Come one, let's head back to Inkwell Island one." Cagney said. Leading them back.

"Had a good night you four?" The phantom express asked, now back to his spot. "Yeah, generally" Cagney said smiling. The phantom express nodded, and they continued on their way.

Once they reached Inkwell island one, Hilda fell asleep as she floated up into the sky. Beppi laughed as he walked back to Inkwell Island two. This had been a grand day, for him at least.

For Hilda, it was a _completely_ different story.


	2. A Deal well done

Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! (All characters belong to the creators of Cuphead)

Hilda sat up panting and looked around. She shook her head, shaking the remains of her dream from her head as she stared off into the darkness.

She slowly drifted down from her perch in the sky, and stepped on the land. It was to early for anyone to be up, but the casino was always open.

She quickly started walking, heading towards Inkwell Island two. From there, she kept going to Inkwell Island three, and then the casino.

As she stood outside the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and going in.

She looked around, and noticed the drop in the number of people that had been there earlier. Of course, that was normal as most of the people were asleep. 'lucky them' she thought.

She hesitated, knowing she still had a day left to think about it. She took a deep breath and walked over to the sleazy casino manager, King Dice.

"Hey! Dice!" Hilda said as she walked over to him. King Dice looked at her. "Hey Hilda! What do you need?" "I need to see the Devil"

King stared at her for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Um, sure. Follow me" he turned around and walked through a few doors, and Hilda followed.

"Devil, you have a guest" King Dice announced, and the devil looked up and spotted them. "Ahh, Hilda Berg. I have been waiting for you. You can leave now Dice" King Dice looked suspiciously at the two of them, then left.

"So, have you agreed?" The devil asked, Hilda nodded.

"You know, you won't remember any of your friends and won't remember _ever_ loving this guy"

Beppi's small face appeared in thin air, and disappeared.

"H-how do you know about that?!" Hilda demanded blushing. "I know everything that goes on in my casino." The devil replied. "And you will only know them, as customers of the casino. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hilda gulped, looking at the smirking devil. She knew the impact this would have, but it still had been a tempting offer.

She was always kinda jealous of King Dice. He seemed to get all the glory, and was respected in the casino. He got almost everything. But he didn't get love.

It hit her like a rock thrown at her heart, when she realized that she would never be able to love. And for that, break Beppi's heart. She had felt like the luckiest girl alive but she knew that Beppi would be heartbroken, when he saw her like what she was about to agree to.

Cruel. Cold hearted. Emotionless.

"So, do we have ourselves a deal then?" The devil asked, smirking. Hilda nodded, against her heart "Deal" the devil laughed, as Hilda's world turned black.

King Dice woke up outside the casino, and brushed off the dust from his jacket. He felt, strange and decided to check the casino. He was questioning why he had been lying outside the casino. He had been at the bar a minute ago.

He knew something was wrong, as he walked back in. There she was. Suited up and everything, playing his role. He growled slightly, not liking this one bit.

"Evening _Dice_ " Hilda said, as she came over to him and smirked. "What did you do?!" King Dice asked.

Hilda chuckled, "Just made a deal with the devil. I'm Queen now Dice."

She smirked and walked away. He stood there, staring off where she had been not believing what he had heard.

He walked out of the casino again, knowing he had to get to Hilda's friends and the words still ringing in his ears.

" _I'm Queen now, Dice"_


	3. Realization

**some notes before we start. I last update like, 7 months ago and now have hopefully improved my writing. this chapter is copy and pasted from the doc where I keep all of these, but I will go back and fix changes. if you can give me some tips on how rating works or just just notice small errors, please point them out. I would be very** **grateful.**

 ** _So now, enjoy chapter three!_**

Beppi blinked his eyes as he woke up to the sun shining through the windows. And, loud knocking at his door. He shook his head as he jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What do you- King Dice? What are you doing here?"

Beppi asked alarmed, as he opened the door and King Dice stumbled at the sudden loss of the door.

"Oh, morning Beppi. I have, some news for you. Hilda, made a deal with the devil." Beppi stared for a bit. Suddenly King Dice was pulled out of view.

Beppi peaked his head out and saw a very aggressive Cangey Carnation holding King Dice in the air, as Cala Maria tried to get him down.

"CAGNEY!!" Cala yelled as she tried again to grab King Dice. King Dice was horrified and struggled as Cagney shook him.

"WHAT? This, MAN!" Cangey spit the word out as if it was the worst thing he had ever eaten. "Sold ALL of our souls to the Freaking DEVIL!!" Cagney yelled, enraged.

Beppi huffed as he walked out to stare at Cagney. "Not how I wanted to start my day Cagney." Beppi said, glaring up at the giant plant. Cagney growled and dropped the former manager and he landed on his face. Cagney turned back into his normal form, before kicking King Dice.

"Cagney!" Cala said sternly, and Cagny looked down kind of ashamed.

"So, King Dice, if what you say is true, Hilda made a deal with the devil? After all we went through?" Beppi asked, standing over King Dice.

Cala gasped, gripping Cagny who growled slightly. "One, yes. She did. Told me herself. And second, just call me Dice." Beppi nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way."

Dice stared at him. "To where?" "The casino" Beppi answered.

Cagney ripped out of Cala's grip and walked over to Beppi. "We have NO GODDAMN PLAN YOU IDIOT!!" He yelled, as Beppi backed up. "We'll be fine." He said, pushing the giant flower away and ran to follow Dice who had started walking.

"Just, come on Cag" Cala whispered. He sighed and nodded, following after the two as Cala swam along the shore.

Beppi thought. And he thought the whole way there. He was trying think of a reason why she would have signed another deal with the devil.

The whole thing they went through about a year ago, had been a huge thing.

Even the strongest people, like Djimmy the Great had been beaten, and the smartest, like Dr.Kahl and his robot had been defeated.

Being in the contract had been horrifying. Some of the people living on the islands had become claustrophobic because of the small space their souls had been in. The only people who actually had company, had been the root pack.

Friends and family had been separated, all because a couple boys had to save their own lives, and the people living on the island had made deals with the devil. And had never payed them.

So, why would Hilda Berg, Hilda Berg of all people, make another deal with the devil?

Beppi shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He had noticed they were drawing nearer to the casino, and Cagney and Cala were giving each other nervous glances. Beppi looked down worriedly, and bumped into Dice.

"oh, sorry Ki- Dice!" He laughed nervously as he watched Cagny give Cala another glance. Dice smiled and nodded, as he opened the door and let Beppi in.

He looked around, and heard the same singer as before. But instead of a King Dice walking around and gambling, it was Hilda.

As Hilda spotted them, she smiled and laughed heartily. But, it sounded cold and empty. "Well Hello! Ready to Gamble Away?"


End file.
